


Tus deseos son órdenes

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Un poco más que un día.Sólo un poco más que un día, y ese momento de escasez de distracciones iba a pasar.Sólo le importaba que Kota también estuviera de acuerdo, pero no estaba muy preocupado.Estaban juntos hace bastante tiempo para que él conociera todos los nervios de tocar para hacerle rendir.Iba a divertirse. Y mucho.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tus deseos son órdenes

**Tus deseos son órdenes**

“Ko, te extraño.”

El tono de Kei estaba irritado, y tenía la intención de serlo.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de casa, las piernas cruzadas y una expresión muy poco feliz en la cara.

Estaba bastante tarde ya, y mientras trataba de decidir si tuviera o no ganas de prepararse algo por cena, su novio le había llamado.

 _“Lo sé, Kei-chan. Yo te extraño también. Pero voy a volver pasado mañana, no es mucho, ¿no?”_ trató de tranquilizarle el mayor, e Inoo podía casi imaginarle sonreír mientras lo decía.

“En vez es muchísimo tiempo.” contestó, al tumbarse en el sofá, renunciando definitivamente a la cena. “¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde estás?”

_“Estoy en el cuarto de baño de la habitación, acabo de ducharme. Volvimos casi media hora atrás.”_

Kei levantó una ceja, perplejo.

“¿Por qué me llamas de dentro el cuarto de baño? Qué tienes, ¿quince años?” se burló de él, y no pudo evitar de sonreír al imaginar otra vez la expresión de su novio en ese momento.

“ _Bien, es una conversación privada, ¿no?”_

El menor se echó a reír, incapaz de aguantarse.

“¿Qué vas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a dormir?” le preguntó, al mirar el reloj.

No estaba tarde, pero tampoco muy temprano.

_“No pienso. Voy a hacer algo con Hikaru, o vamos mirar la televisión. Estoy cansado, pero no tengo mucho sueño.”_

Al oír esa frase del mayor, Kei levantó una ceja, al sentir volver de repente la irritación.

“¿Qué quiere decir ‘voy a hacer algo con Hikaru’? Ko, qué demonio...”

 _“¡Kei!”_ le interrumpió Yabu, el tono exasperado. _“Estoy aquí con él, voy a pasar mi tiempo con él, no es que tenga opciones alternativas, ¿verdad?”_

Inoo se mordió un labio, pensativo, y luego sonrió.

“Vale. Pues, dado que me dejaste aquí, solo y abandonado, querrá decir que yo también voy a encontrar algo de hacer con alguien.” le informó, al tratar de ser tanto alusivo como posible.

 _“Kei, por favor...”_ murmuró Kota, exasperado.

“¿Qué? Quizás ahora voy a llamar a Dai-chan. O a Yuya. Tal vez podemos hacer algo gracioso juntos, ¿no?”

Oyó a Yabu reír bajo, algo que le puso aún más nervioso.

_“No creo que Ryo y menos Yuri estarían muy de acuerdo, ¿no crees?”_

“Vale. Pues vete al otro cuarto y pásame a Hikaru. Sólo porque sois lejos no veo porque no podría divertirme un poco con él, ¿no?” le dijo, al esperar que su novio empezara a tomarle en serio, antes que él estuviera obligado a enfadarse.

 _“No que no voy a pasarte a Hikaru. Kei, anda ya, sea razonable. Dentro de poco más que un día voy a estar a casa, y tú y yo podremos_ divertirnos _como cree...”_

El menor no le dejó acabar, y cortó la conversación.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, marcó el número de Hikaru, y no tuvo que esperar mucho antes que el menor contestara.

“ _¿Kei?”_ dijo, confundido. _“No estabas hablando con...”_

“Sí, ¿pues qué? Colgué y llamé a ti. Kota no es para nada gracioso hoy, ¿sabes?” le dijo, sin cumplidos.

Oyó una pausa, y del otro lado del teléfono la voz ansiada de Kota.

Después de unos segundos, Hikaru volvió a hablar con él.

_“Kei, ¿quieres que vuelva a pasarte a Kota? No entendí lo que tienes por la cabeza, pero no creo que sea una buena idea la de...”_

“Hikka...” murmuró el mayor, al tratar que su tono de voz resultara seductor.

Y del silencio que recibió como respuesta, supuso de haberlo llevado a cabo.

“Hikka, pero es que me siento solo… y Ko no quieres ayudarme. Tú no quieres que me sienta solo, ¿verdad, Hikka?” siguió, al oír el aliento de Yaotome hacerse más pesado del otro lado del teléfono.

 _“No. No, Kei-chan, no quiero que te sientas solo.”_ murmuró.

Kei sonrió, satisfecho, y empezó a pasarse la mano bajo la camiseta que utilizaba como pijama, casi el menor pudiera verle.

“Tengo la mano en mi pecho, Hikaru. Me estoy tocando un pezón, y ahora me creo que voy a ir un poco más abajo...”

Le oyó tragar, mientras hacía lo que había declarado, liberándose de los pantalones y llevando la mano alrededor de su sexo, encima a los calzoncillos.

“Me estoy tocando, Hikka... ¿no te gustarías estar aquí conmigo?” murmuró, la voz ronca, más por espectáculo que por una real necesidad.

 _“Kei...”_ susurró el menor, e Inoo tuvo que esforzarse para no echarse a reír.

Toda esa situación estaba irreal, se daba cuenta solo.

“Piensa si estuvieras aquí conmigo, Hikka. Piensa si yo fuera encima a ti, y comenzara a besarte, a bajarme, a pasarte la lengua en la...”

_“Kei, ¡joder!”_

Inoo alejó rápido la mano, casi como si alguien pudiera verle, pero de todas maneras sonrió al oír la voz de Kota.

“¿Estás en altavoz?” le preguntó a Hikaru, que tuvo al menos la decencia de reír.

_“Lo siento. No podías creer en serio que te lo dejara hacer, aún menos con tu novio a mi lado.”_

Kei resopló, al encogerse de hombros.

“No importa. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.” se mordió un labio y sonrió, como pensando improvisamente en algo. “Pero... vais volver pasado mañana, ¿verdad?” preguntó.

“ _Sí. ¿Por qué?”_ preguntó Hikaru, antes que Yabu se entrometiera otra vez.

“ _Kei, ¡no tengas ideas raras!”_ le oyó gritar de lejos, y se echó a reír.

“Ni una idea rara, Ko-chan. Todo normal.” respondió, en tono que de todas maneras no dejaba presagiar nada bueno.

Les saludó rápidamente, y luego colgó, quedándose tumbado en el sofá a rumiar.

Un poco más que un día.

Sólo un poco más que un día, y ese momento de escasez de distracciones iba a pasar.

Sólo le importaba que Kota también estuviera de acuerdo, pero no estaba muy preocupado.

Estaban juntos hace bastante tiempo para que él conociera todos los nervios de tocar para hacerle rendir.

Iba a divertirse. Y mucho.

*

“Kei, por dios, te había dicho de no tener ideas raras, ¿no es así?” preguntó Kota, al levantar una ceja.

“¿Qué idea rara?” respondió con inocencia el menor. “No veo porque invitar a Hikaru a cenar tenga que ser...”

“¡Anda ya!” le interrumpió el mayor mientras Hikaru, todavía sentado a la mesa, les observaba perplejo, y probablemente muy incómodo también. “¡Cómo si no te conociera, Kei!”

Inoo resopló, al cruzar los brazos antes de acercarse a él, y forzó su expresión para sonreír.

“Anda ya, Ko... ¿no me habías prometido que íbamos a divertirnos cuando hubieras vuelto? Te estoy dando la ocasión para mantener tu palabra.” le provocó, al llevar una mano contra su cadera para buscar esa porción de piel dejada desnuda por la camiseta, y la rozó lentamente con las yemas.

“Tú y yo, Kei. Divertirnos tú y yo, sin involucrar a nadie más.” se giró hacia Hikaru, al levantar una ceja. “¿No tienes nada de decir, tú?”

Yaotome se salió los ojos, sorprendido para haber sido interpelado.

“¡No te enfades conmigo, yo no hice nada! Fue tu novio que me invitó a cenar, y fue él a llamarme cuando estábamos fuera de Tokyo, pues...”

“¡No lo digas como si no te hubiera gustado!” se entrometió Kei, y fue entonces que Kota maldijo entre los dientes, fue a sentarse en el reposabrazos del sillón y se pasó las manos en las sienes a contrarreloj, como tratando de combatir una migraña.

Kei se le acercó otra vez, se sentó en su pierna y llevó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

“Vamos, Ko-chan, mantén una mente abierta. Quizás entonces va a gustar a ti también.” trató otra vez de convencerle, mientras el mayor levantaba los ojos, la expresión en su cara que decía que lo dudaba mucho.

Sin embargo, no respondió, y llevó una mano a su cara, bajándola hacia la propia y besándole.

Kei sólo se dejó tomar por sorpresa unos segundos, y rápido abrió los labios, al buscar la lengua de su novio para tocarla con la propia, y no pudo evitar de sonreír contra su boca para haber ganado una vez más.

Le estaba todavía besando, y estaba bastante involucrado, porque se dio apenas cuenta del hecho que Hikaru se había levantado y se había metido a su lado.

“De verdad, no querría interrumpir, pero yo qué...” dijo, sin terminar la frase.

Kei se alejó de Kota, se giró hacia el menor y le sonrió, malicioso.

Se puso lentamente en pie, cada movimiento estudiado, y llevó las manos a las caderas de Hikaru antes de besar a él también; oyó a Kota ponerse también en pie, llevarle las manos a la cintura y los labios contra la nuca, al dejar una estela de besos en la parte dejada descubierta por la camisa.

Inoo no se dejó confundir, aunque no supiera bien como moverse. Un poco se desplazaba hacia su novio y un poco buscaba la boca de Hikaru, sabiendo ya qué no iba a arrepentirse de esa noche.

Luego el menor, junto a Kota, llevó las manos a los botones de su camisa, y los dos los deshicieron rápidamente, quitándosela y dejándola recaer al suelo.

Kei sentía la erección de Kota presionarle contra la base de la espalda, y tuvo un escalofrío mientras las manos de ambos le buscaban, mientras acariciaban cada centímetro disponible de su piel.

Gimió cuando Hikaru se puso a deshacerle los pantalones y se los quitó, dejándole desnudo mientras los dos de ellos estaban todavía vestidos.

“Cama.” dijo sólo cuando le dieron el tiempo de respirar y, pues, de hablar, y vio a ambos sonreírle y asentir, mientras se movían hacia la habitación, nunca dejando que sus manos perdieran el contacto con su cuerpo.

Dejó que Hikaru le empujara contra el colchón, haciéndose espacio encima a él entre sus piernas y volviendo a besarle, al pasar de los labios al cuello, al vagar con la lengua por su pecho, mordiéndose suavemente un peso, bastante para continuar a hacerle gemir.

Kei empezó a quitarle la ropa, tratando de ser tan rápido como posible, dejándose ayudar de Kota, que se había quedado en pie y les miraba con expresión indescifrable.

Su novio le llamó con los ojos y le hizo señal de ponerse a su lado, y cuando Yabu le alcanzó Kei le llevó una mano a la nuca, tirándole contra de sí y atacándole los labios con los propios, tomó uno entre los dientes y apretó aún más cuando sintió la boca de Hikaru acercarse peligrosamente a su erección.

El menor de los tres parecía querer tomar su tiempo para provocar a Kei; pasó la lengua en su sexo unas veces, acariciándole despacio las piernas, envolviendo con los labios sólo la punta y quedándose parado unos momentos antes de bajarse y tomarlo enteramente en boca, al sentir la punta rozar la abertura de su garganta mientras Inoo dejaba ir a Kota y sofocaba apenas un grito, al arquear las caderas hacia él.

Hikaru le miró en aire malicioso, antes de empezar a moverse por toda su erección, provocándola con la lengua y succionando suavemente alrededor de la piel hirviente, levantando de vez en cuando los ojos a los otros dos, al ver Kei tratar casi furiosamente de liberar a Yabu de su ropa, y luego reservarle el mismo tratamiento que estaba recibiendo de la boca de Yaotome.

Yabu pasó una mano en el pelo de su novio, tirándole la cabeza contra di sí, arrodillándose en el colchón para hacérsela más simple y moviéndose él entre sus labios, manteniendo el control en los movimientos de su novio.

A Kei le parecía de ser a punto de enloquecer.

Un poco trataba de acercarse a Kota, tratando de recuperar las riendas de la situación, buscando más de la sensación de sentirlo moverse dentro de su boca; un poco se extendía hacia Hikaru, que aparentemente no tenía intención de darle mucho.

De la escasez de los dos días anteriores, pasar en tanta abundancia le confundía, y ya no sabía qué hacer para tomar lo mejor de lo que los dos le estaba haciendo.

Sintió casi indistintamente Hikaru dejarle ir, y gimió contra la erección de Kota antes que el menor se desplazara abajo, abriéndole las nalgas y buscando con la lengua su abertura.

Kei le imaginaba con una sonrisa malvada, y le imaginaba satisfecho por la manera como se estaba derritiendo bajo sus curas, pero no le importaba.

Quería su dosis de placer, y hasta que se lo hubieran concedido no iba a quejarse.

Sintió la lengua de Hikaru empezar a moverse despacio dentro de sí, ayudada de los dedos del menor, que se abrieron con facilidad camino dentro de él, y Kei seguía moviéndose contra esa mano, gimiendo, algo que sólo le hizo excitar aún más a Kota.

Cuando ambos tuvieron suficiente le dejaron, e Inoo al encontrarse de repente desprovisto de contacto hizo como para quejarse, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle mucho.

Kota tomó el lugar de Hikaru al pie del colchón, le acarició suavemente las caderas a su novio y le sonrió, antes de hacerle señal de girarse.

Kei lo hizo, rápido, lleno de expectativa. Quería algo, cualquier cosa, y quería sentirles ambos y pronto.

Cuando vio a Hikaru tumbarse a su lado le echó un vistazo confundido, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada que el menor le tiró cerca, al tenerle una muñeca y al hacerle meter encima a él, con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Kei le sintió empujar dentro de sí, despacio como había hecho todo. Abrió la boca, a la búsqueda de aliento, y obligó su cuerpo a adaptarse rápidamente mientras se abría al movimiento aparentemente tranquilo de Yaotome.

Se dejó ir enteramente contra de él, al sentirlo empujar más y más firmemente después de la lentitud inicial.

Se echó adelante, llevó las manos a los lados de su cabeza y las apretó contra la sábana, gimiendo en voz más y más alta.

Casi se había olvidado de Kota, y por eso se sorprendió al sentir el colchón moverse detrás de Hikaru y él.

Se giró apenas para mirarle, y su novio le sonreía con una expresión que, si Kei hubiera sido más lúcido, no le habría gustado.

Le puso una mano en la espalda, empujándole aún más adelante hasta fue enteramente doblado contra Hikaru, y al poner las rodillas al lado de las piernas del menor se movió hacia él, al hacerle sentir su erección contra de sí.

Cuando Kei entendió sus intenciones se salió los ojos, pero no se paró.

Le sintió empujar dentro de su abertura junto a Hikaru, penetrándole despacio, y pudo apenas aguantar las lágrimas que sentía aparecer al borde de los ojos.

El chico bajo de él le tomó un lado de la cara, tirándole contra sus labios, besándole de manera casi voraz y sofocando todos sus gemidos de dolor mientras Kota seguía empujando dentro de él, tan despacio como posible, pero aún sin tener éxito de no hacerle sentir tanto dolor como no lo había sentido en su vida.

Todos los tres se quedaron quietos unos minutos después que Yabu hubo entrado enteramente dentro de él, y Kei sentía las manos de ambos buscar su cuerpo, las de su novio en la espalda mientras se bajaba para besarle despacio, casi para tranquilizarle, y las de Hikaru en sus caderas, antes de alcanzar su erección y moverlas en ritmo incesante, en la tentativa de distraerle.

Bajo esas atenciones y al sentirles más claramente que nunca dentro de sí, Kei les hizo señal con la cabeza que podían volver a moverse.

Gimió, alto, cuando Kota se concedió el primero empujo, pero trató de soportar.

Cuando Hikaru también volvió a moverse dentro de él, y les sintió ambos alternarse dentro su cuerpo, tuvo apenas éxito de sufrir esa sensación completamente nueva.

De la escasez de atenciones, de eso había osado quejarse, y ahora que los dos de ellos estaban enteramente concentrados en él, ahora que les sentía claramente como no había sentido nada en su vida, Kei casi no podía creer de haberse realmente quejado de algo.

Ni, además, cuanto hubieran escuchado su queja.

Hikaru no dejaba de tocarle, más y más rápido, moviendo al mismo tiempo las caderas para ir al encuentro de sus movimientos y de los empujones de Kota, mientras ambos construían un ritmo que pronto llevó a Kei al orgasmo, el más abrumador que hubiera tenido en su vida.

Se empujó contra ambos, al tratar de sentirles más hondo dentro de sí, y arqueó la espalda mientras se corría, sin aguantar un grito, sin saber cuál de los dos nombres gritar primero, sólo dejándose llevar por la ola de placer intenso.

Hizo lo mejor para no desmayarse contra Hikaru, aunque todos sus músculos le dijeran de abandonarse y ceder, y se quedó parado como podía mientras los dos volvían a moverse, ya sin un ritmo, sólo buscando el orgasmo.

Fue Hikaru que alcanzó primero a su límite, y Kota inmediatamente después, mientras Kei se sentía envolver por una sensación de calor casi violento, finalmente dejándose ir y recayendo contra Hikaru, al sentirse agotado.

Si había pensado de poder tener el mínimo control en los dos de ellos, de ser él el único que quería jugar, esa noche le habían mostrado que se equivocaba.

No creía de estar aún capaz de moverse, todo lo que quería era tumbarse en el colchón y descansar, y guardar cada sensación que los dos le habían hecho experimentar.

Cuando les sintió salir de él gimió bajo, y pronto bajó de Hikaru, cogió la sábana y suspiró de beatitud al apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada.

“Pues, ¿Kei?” preguntó Kota, sarcástico. “¿Te divertiste según tus expectativas?”

Kei levantó despacio la cabeza, al mirarle con ojos entrecerrados y una mueca en la cara.

No iba a decirle que sus expectativas ni se acercaban a lo que acababa de pasar, pero supuso que Yabu pudiera imaginarlo muy bien.

“No tan mal, gracias. Ahora, si queréis bajar la voz, creo que merezco un poco de sueño, ¿Qué pensáis?”

Les oyó reír, antes de bajar de la cama, y luego oyó un ruido de ropa y los dos dejaron la habitación.

Cuando fue seguro que hubieran salido, se concedió una sonrisa.

Había mandado al diablo los fragmentos de honra que le quedaban, pero no le importaba mucho.

Había obtenido lo que deseaba, mucho más que eso, y ahora iba a disfrutar un poco el sentido de satisfacción.

Y la vez siguiente, quizás, habría aprendido a no jugar mucho con quien, al final del día, estaba mucho mejor a jugar que él.


End file.
